Jealousy
by suburbs
Summary: Macy helps Kevin realize why he's jealous watching Joe and Stella together. JONAS. Macy/Kevin.


_Disclaimer: I do not own JONAS._

_A/N: I had meant to use the plane ride to get caught up on my e-mail, but the wi-fi is down. So instead I wrote this. It was supposed to be a Stella/Kevin, but it really didn't turn out that way. I thought since I had paired Macy with each of the brothers, I'd try the same for Stella. Apparently Stella isn't as shippable as Macy. And I still have four more hours left on this plane. Sigh._

Kevin had always thought of Stella as a little sister, which is why he was shocked at the wave of jealousy that spread through him the first time he saw his brother Joe kiss her. He was totally unprepared to feel his stomach churn and his jaw clench, so unprepared he actually gasped. Fortunately, Nick, who was standing next to him, misunderstood the gesture.

"I know. I never thought they'd actually give in and admit they liked each other."

Kevin grunted in response, hoping it sounded like he was agreeing with his brother. He quickly bolted from the room to work through his confusing feelings.

He didn't like Stella like that, he kept telling himself. What the hell was going on? Plus, he was never jealous of his brothers – it was one of the things that he had always been proud of. It didn't matter if they got more attention or if they had something he didn't; he had always been happy with who he was.

And now, he really hoped that no one had noticed his little freak out because he didn't want to try to explain what was going on when he had no idea himself.

Of course, he was never that lucky.

"Hey, Kevin?" He heard a small voice behind him ask. "Are you okay?"

Sighing, he put a smile on his face and turned to face Macy.

"Fine. Just a headache," he lied.

"Oh. Okay," she said, her nose wrinkling in concern. "Do you want me to go get you some aspirin or something?"

"No. Thanks, though."

She stood nervously fidgeting before finally blurting out, "Isn't that great about Joe and Stella? I'm really happy for them."

"Yeah, it's really great," he said trying to sound enthusiastic, only his clenched fists and rigid shoulders giving away his irritation.

Macy's eyes narrowed as she took in his body language. "You know, Kevin, I've spent a lot of time observing you and your brothers." His eyebrows shot up at this obvious understatement by their self-proclaimed number one super fan. "Some might even say an unhealthy amount of time, which has given me a pretty good idea of what you look like when you're upset about something. And right now you look like frustrated Kevin, not Kevin with a headache."

He wasn't sure if he should be impressed or totally weirded out by how well she knew him.

"And I would guess it has something to do with Stella and Joe. Which is actually bizarre because in the two years I've known you, you have never shown any sign of being interested in her. And trust me – I'd have noticed."

Relieved that someone else thought his reaction was strange, he blurted out, "I know. I've never thought of Stella as anything but a little sister. I have no idea why seeing her kiss Joe made me feel jealous."

He watched her intently as she stood looking thoughtful, seemingly processing her vast catalog of Lucas brother knowledge to try and help him understand his feelings.

"Have you ever had an urge to kiss Stella?" She asked almost like a scientist conducting an interview with a study subject.

He shook his head furiously, and she frowned in response.

"Do you actually want to kiss her now, or did you just feel jealous watching them kiss?"

Kevin stopped to think about what he was actually feeling. In all honesty, he had been so caught up in the concept of the jealousy, it had never occurred to him to question what exactly was making him feel that way. He just assumed it was because his brother was kissing Stella, but when he really thought about it, the idea of actually kissing her felt weird and wrong.

In frustration he replied, "If I don't want to kiss her, why the hell did I feel jealous?"

Macy shrugged before suggesting, "Maybe you just wanted to have someone like Joe has Stella, not actually Stella herself. That would be totally understandable. Everyone wants to have someone think they're special." She paused before adding, "I'll admit I felt a little jealous watching them too."

"Are you sure it wasn't because she was kissing a member of JONAS?" Kevin teased.

Macy gave him a mock glare before replying, "No, I wasn't jealous of her kissing Joe." She got a mischievous glint in her eye before saying in a flirtatious tone, "He isn't the member of JONAS I want to kiss anyway."

She caught him off guard because even though he hadn't expected it, he could tell she was talking about him; he wasn't sure if she meant it or if she was just trying to make him feel better, but either way, he decided to go along with it.

"Really?" He asked feigning confusion. "I didn't know you liked Nick."

She knew him well enough to know he was playing with her and that this was his way of encouraging her to continue. Kevin was more perceptive than he let on, and she had figured out soon after they met that playing dumb was a technique he used to gauge those around him. She took a step towards him so that while they were not quite touching, they were definitely closer than they would normally be if they were having an everyday, friendly conversation.

"I think Nick's a little young for me, don't you?" She practically purred, surprised by her own boldness. Usually being around the Lucas brothers made her nervous, but something about the way Kevin was smirking down at her made her feel powerful. Maybe it was the way his eyes kept flickering between her eyes and her lips.

"Oh I don't know," he replied. "Nick's pretty mature for his age, and you're only a year older than he is."

Macy decided that two could play this game. Biting her lip, she took a step back before saying innocently, "Do you really think so? Maybe I should go find him then."

She felt a surge of triumph when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards him, saying, "You know what? You're right. He's much too young for you."

Her breath caught in the throat as she realized his gesture had pulled her flush against his body. She could feel the heat radiating off of him and see something in his eyes that made her blush. "So do you feel like kissing Stella right now?" She whispered hoarsely.

"Not Stella," he said honestly before leaning down and capturing her mouth in a kiss. As he felt her fingers in his hair and wrapped his arms around her waist, all thoughts of jealousy disappeared.


End file.
